


My other half

by FrenchCrazyDreamer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Family, Kids, Parent Trap AU, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCrazyDreamer/pseuds/FrenchCrazyDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa met in high school, and it was love at first sight. They got married, they moved in together, they got pregnant, and their beautiful twin girls arrived 9 months later.</p><p>Except the fairy tail stops here: something happens, the two divorce, and to be sure that they will never have to meet each other again, each of them takes a baby, not telling her about her sister. And here we are, ten years later, when destiny has the two girls meet during a school trip...</p><p>Or the one where Clarke and Lexa will have to meet again, because soulmates can't avoid each other forever.</p><p>PARENT TRAP AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So this is my first fic ever :)  
> I'm french, so I apologize if it's not perfect.  
> All mistakes are mine, and I don't own any of the 100 caracters.  
> enjoy :)

"Are we going to buy it? Please mum! Everyone in my class will!"

Clarke smiled at her daughter and took the pictures from her daughter's hands. On the first one was the full class, and on the other an portrait of the little girl.

"Of course, honey.", she nodded, her eyes running over the young faces, "My bag is in the kitchen. Would you go grab it for me please?"

The 4 year old ran to the kitchen as fast as her little legs could carry her, and her mother watched her go before hurriedly cutting one of the portraits. She put it in an envelope and started writing a small note, when the girl came back.

"I got it!", the child exclaimed, putting the bag on the table. "What are you doing?

"I'm sending a picture to grandma Abby. She likes to keep them as a collection."

  
"Can you ask her when we’re going to see her in your letter?"

  
"We spoke on the phone yesterday, honey. She’s coming for Christmas."

  
"Yayy!", the young blonde threw her its into the air, jumping around. "I want to show her the new dress auntie Octavia gave me for my doll!"

 

Clake laughed at her daughter's antics, placing a tender kiss on the top of her head.

 

"Do you think she will like it?"

  
"I'm sure she will baby."

The child smiled up at her mother and oh, this face was so adorable when her green eyes where shining like that. She turned around and went upstairs to play in her bedroom.

  
Clarke turned around, focusing back on the enveloppe with a sigh. She took the letter she had received in the morning out from the drawer it was hidden in. She ripped it open neatly, and a note fell out, quickly followed by a picture.

“Lisa – four years old. She’s fine.  
Lexa.”

She took the picture between her trembling fingers and compared it to the one her daughter had given her. They were similar, of course. Same blonde hair, same green eyes, same beautiful smile.

  
She held back her tears and traced the contour of Lisa’s lovely face, her hand shaking lightly. She put her own note with her daughter’s photo in the enveloppe before writing Lexa’s address.

“Lola – four years old. She’s fine.  
Clarke”

And that’s how it worked. For 10 years.


	2. We are twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are on a school trip, visiting an art museum, when they have the good idea to go to the toilets at the same time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up: Lola lives with Clarke in New York City, and Lisa in London with Lexa

_**8 years later (the girls are 12)** _

 

Lisa's point of view  


 

« Lisa ? Are you coming ? The class is leaving ! »

  
“Yeah…Just a second Rose…”

We were in a famous art museum, a visit organized by my school. I always loved art. I swear, I was actually pretty good, even mom said so.

“The Starry Night?", Rose asked me when she saw what had me so entranced. "You my dear are one weird kid. It’s just an old painting, you know. Nothing really interesting. Unless you're secretely an old lady.”

I looked at my friend and saw her smirk at me playfully. I showed her my tongue and pushed her away.

“You don’t get it. This is probably the most beautiful painting you will ever see in your entire life.”

  
“I feel like you have said that like…ten times this morning. Or maybe more. Maybe it’s because you did.”

I sighed and she laughed, happy the teasing worked.

“Let’s go now grandma, before we get lost”, she turned on her heels and I followed her.

 

Lola's point of view  


 

“This is clearly the most boring day of my whole life.”

Everybody laughed at Peter’s comment, but I just looked at him. Even if he was my best friend and Octavia’s son, he was still annoying sometimes. And he knew _nothing_ about art.

  
I decided to ignore him and started paying more attention to the paintings. Drawing was a passion I had from my mother, and I couldn’t help but feel excited because we were in an art museum. This was the first time of my life I could visit a museum, and I was surprisingly enjoying it. I knew a lot of children thought about them as boring buildings filled with old and uninteresting things, but I didn't. I loved that place.

“Please don’t tell me you’re having fun. We’re not doing anything.”

Peter. Again. I didn’t answer and he frowned.

“Hey, you’re not funny today Lola. What's up?"

  
“Nothing?", I shrugged. "I don't know, I must be tired."

We arrived in a beautiful corridor covered with paintings, and I stopped in front of a beautiful one. Every single detail seemed to come directly from a fairy tail.

“Lola! I was looking for you!”

I turned to face Lydia.

“What is it?”

  
“Do you want to have lunch with Raph and I?”

  
“Yeah, okay."

  
“Great! I’m gonna go tell him. See you later!”

  
“Yeah, see you.”

I turn to read the title of the painting. The Starry Night.

 

 

Lisa's point of view  


 

We got out of the museum at 12:30 pm and I followed Rose outside.

“I am so hungry!", she dramatically put the back of her hand over her fronthead. "What did you bring for lunch?

 

“Sandwich", she sat on the grass, "Hey, I have to go the toilets, start eating I’ll join you when I’m done.”

She nodded with a smile and I made my way to the toilets, passing my hand through my hair.

I was in a stall when I heard footsteps and voices, indicating a few girls had entered. I got out and went to the sink, pouring soap onto my palms and rubbing my hands together. I was gathering my blonde hair up in a ponytail when a girl came out of a stall, smiling at me.

She wet her hands and I secured the tie around my hair, the only nose in the small room being the water running into the sink.

"I'm done", she looked at me, "Let's go."

I looked at her, confused.

“Uh…”

She frowned and stepped closer.

“Are you alright?”

  
“Yes…I am…I just, why do you want me to come with you?”

She laughed and took my hand.

“Very funny.”

  
“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

And then the door of one of the toilets opened, and I stared at the girl getting out, eyes widening with shock.

 

 

Lola's point of view  


 

I got out, wondering who my friend was talking to, when my eyes stopped on a blonde ponytail and green eyes staring right back at me. I froze, unable to speak, looking at that copy of myself like I would stare at a ghost.

“What…What the-?”

She frowned and I heard Lydia gasping in shock. Without breaking eye contact, she cleared her throat.

“Who are you?”

  
“I - who are _you_? How? Oh my god."

  
“My name's Lisa", the girl in the ponytail seemed to swallow. "Lisa Woods."

"Woods?", I frowned. This was vaguely familiar. "I'm Lola Griffin."

An awkward silent set between us then as my brain was still trying to understand what was happening.  
Lydia broke the silent.

“It’s just…Amazing! You look exactly alike!”

My double shook her head slightly, whispering to herself.

“How is this even possible? I don't understand..."

I took a deep breath, shaking my shoulder. I wouldn't this scare me. It was crazy, but also extremely cool. It was like staring at myself in the mirror, except I had no control over the emotions on my face!

“Obviously not impossible. But really strange, yes. Kind of creepy too, if I'm being honnest. Like, fucking crazy creepy”

I could clearly see in the other girl's eyes she was not used to this kind of language, for she looked away, clearly uncomfortable. I surprised myself with how easily I could read her body language, I wasn't a good observator at all.

“Do you…I mean, are you leaving with your mother?”, she finally looked at me again.

  
“Yes...?". What was she getting at?

  
“Do you have a father?"

Okay, so we were apparently doing the 'weird questions' thing. Why not?

"I don't actually. Why?"

"I don't either", she looked thoughtfull.

I stared at her, still trying to understand.

“How old are you?”

  
“Twelve.”

She nodded.

“Same.”

I looked at Lydia, who was standing next to us, confusion and excitement written all over her face.

“So…Where are you from?”, Lisa drew my focus back on her.

  
“New York City.”

  
“I’m from London.”

  
“Really? And you came here just for a museum?”

  
“No actually we’ve been on a school trip for a week. We’re going back home tomorrow."

  
“Wow. Our school would certainly never do such a thing.”

  
“It’s a private one. I live in a quite rich quarter.”

Again, my eyes drifted to Lydia, and we shared a small giggle.

“Well, we definitely don’t.”

Small smiles were exchanged, and then Lisa seemed to sober up and become serious again. She looked like she did that often;

“We need to figure this out.”

  
“Why?”

She lifted one of her perfectly shaped brows.

“What ‘why’? Is it a normal thing for you to meet someone identical to you?”

  
“We’re not identical.”

  
“Yes you are.”

Lisa sighed and looked at the brown eyed girl next to me.

“Could you please leave us for a minute?”

Lydia seemed to be annoyed, but she left anyway. I turned my attention back on the stranger.

“When were you born?”

I wondered for a minute why she asked me that question, but my eyes widened even more when I understood what she was trying to know.

“6th January.”

  
“Me too!”

Same face, same birthday, no other parent at home, no _dads_... Adrenaline spiked up in my stomach and I found myself clutching at her hands.

“Listen", I breathed through my nose, trying to tame my excitement. "My mother is bisexual. So maybe if your mother…”

  
“Lesbian.”

  
“Really?”

She laughed at my reaction, wrapping my other hand in hers. I took a deep breath and asked her THE question.

“What…What’s her name?”

  
“My mom’s name?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Wait, are you sure of what we’re doing?”

  
“Are you?”

  
She seemed to hesitate for a second, but then she looked at me with determination.

  
“Yes. Of course.”

  
“Okay. Good. So…Her name? It’s the only thing I know about my other mom.”

  
“Her name's Lexa.”

  
“Oh my -”, I cut myself off, tears welling up in my eyes. I simply couldn't believe this. "My mom's Clarke!"  
  


I felt the tears I didn’t no I was holding back suddenly go down on my cheeks as I took her in an embrace, hugging her for dear life.  
She reciprocated and we sobbed happily, our faces buried in each other’s hair.

“I can’t believe it. I always thought I was an only child and suddenly there’s …two of me! Or two of us…I mean…”

I nodded, tigthtening my grip around her shaking frame.

  
“Oh my god, I have a sister. I have a sister! This is the best day of my life.”

  
“Mine also!”, she weeped into my hair. It should have been weird, being this close to a stranger, but it felt oddly like coming home.

  
“Gosh I just…I don’t know what to say!”

  
“We are sisters!”, she pulled away and looked at me, her face overcome with emotion.

  
“We are twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> Tell me if there are things you want to see happen.


	3. Crazy idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola having a crazy idea and Lisa finding it hard to say no to her sister, especially when it comes to meet her mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I haven't updated in a week but I went on a trip in England for a week and I didn't have time at all to write, sorry about that. I came back yesterday that's why I'm posting this now, but I think I will try and give you an update weekly from now.  
> Enjoy :)

Lisa

« So…What do we do now? »

We separated and she frowned deeply, her tears drying on her face.

“My mom never talks about yours and she-“  
“Ours.”

I smiled and winked happily.

“Yeah, ours. And she always avoids the subject. I think they didn’t separate easily.”  
“That’s a sure thing. How could they separate twins at birth if they didn’t want to have to meet again.”  
“Oh god. A twin. I still can’t believe I have a twin. I’m a twin… So crazy.”

I grinned widely but she looked concerned.

“I don’t want to lose you. I know it’s insane, we just met and you’re going to think I’m crazy but-“  
“No I’m not. I feel the same way. It’s just like…All the pieces of the puzzle are going back to their places.”  
“Exactly! But we can’t talk about it to our mothers. Our homes are separated by an ocean and they wouldn’t let us live together. We have to find another way.”

She seemed to consider things for a second and then she looked back up at me with happy and excited eyes.

“I have an idea! I’m a total genius.”  
I looked at her worriedly, expecting the worse.  
“What?”  
“I’d do anything to meet my other parent.”  
“Me too, of course, but…”  
“Wait, let me explain. Don’t freak out okay? “  
“Okay…”  
“I think we should switch places!”  
“What? But…”  
“No! No ‘but’ please just listen to me. Nobody will know we exchanged our places, we look the same. And when we will tell our parents that we’re not who they think we are, they will have to exchange us again.”  
“Which means…”  
“They will have to meet again!”

I chuckled nervously.

“This is crazy.”  
“Not the craziest thing I’ve ever done in my entire life!”  
“You’re crazy.”

She laughed as I shook my head and smiled. Of course I wanted to meet Lexa Woods. I always wanted to. But things were happening so fast, and I had just discovered I had a twin, it was a lot to take in.

“I don’t know, I….Oh my god how can you be so calm about it?”

She took my hand in hers and squeezed it so hard that I knew I would have a mark for a few days, but I didn’t really care. She started jumping a little from one foot to the other excitedly.

“I’m so excited! And so not calm at all!”

I grinned and shook my head, still deliberating if I should accept to switch places or not. It was obvious in that moment that I was the responsible twin, and I didn’t know Clarke but I knew that it was because I had been raised by the most responsible person ever, Lexa Woods.

“It won’t be for a very long time, and you will have help. Lydia will tell you everything you need to know, and if you need anything, just ask Peter. He’s my best friend. You’ll be fine, I swear. Oh please Lisa I wanna meet mom!”

She pouted and her eyes were shining so hopefully that I couldn’t help it.

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

She hugged me again and we laughed together.

 

Lola

“So you can’t talk about it to anyone, get it?”

I glared at Lydia to make sure she wouldn’t tell anyone.

“Yeah, I get it, I’m not that stupid.”

She rolled her eyes and I sighed, readjusting the expensive dress I was now wearing. Lisa and I switched clothes, and she was breading my hair so that I looked like her. She was wearing my red trousers and my white shirt, her hair free on her shoulders. I felt really uncomfortable in a dress, but it was so worth it.

“You’ll have to make sure Lisa is acting the way I would.”

Lisa chuckled.

“I just have to act like a not polite little bitch, right?”

I glared at her but answered, trying not to show my amusement.

“And I have to act like a little princess unable to do anything by herself, right? “

She tugged at one of my braid and I turned to look at her, but she was smiling, and neither of us were annoyed.  
She looked one last time at her work on my hair and she smiled.

“I’m done.”

I turned to face her and I hugged her tightly.

“I’m going to miss you. So much.”  
“Same.”

I sighed and hugged her even more, feeling more at home than I ever had. We separated after a few minutes. We turned to Lydia at the same time and I sighed.

“Take care of her Lyd.”

She hugged me.

“Sure. Be safe Lola.”

I felt my eyes watering a little but I took a deep breath and I put a big smile on my face.

“Okay, let’s go now!”

 

Lisa

I followed Lydia and we went back to the school bus. I took a seat next to her and started taking my lower lip between my teeth, playing with it nervously. The bus started moving forward and I turned to look at Lola’s friend. I frowned when I saw the smirk on her face.

“What is it?”

She chuckled a little bit and pointed to my lips. 

“Lola does exactly the same thing when she’s anxious.”

I smiled widely and started to relax further.   
The journey lasted a few hours and Lydia and I grew closer. It was easy talking to her, she was funny and lively and I could clearly understand why Lola and her were friends, she was really kind and lovely.

“So, this is Peter, right?”

She was trying to teach me the names of each and every one of the students in the bus.

“Yeah. And who is this one?”  
“Uh…John?”  
“Right, but we call him Murphy.”  
“Okay. Murphy then.”

The conversation continued and when we arrived at their school I knew enough about Lola’s life and I felt ready.  
Nervous.

Like, very very nervous.

But ready.

The bus stopped and the teacher stood up, while the students started to gather in the hallway. The door was opened and I got out behind Lydia, taking nervously in my surroundings as I blinked a few times because of the sun. I took a few step and suddenly I heard it.

“I’m here sweetheart.”

I turned on my heels and almost bumped into her. Of course I recognized her immediately. I could feel my heart go wild in my chest and I forced my breathing to slow down as I stared at her for the first time.

“Let’s go home honey.”

Lola

I decided not to tell anyone about the switch since I didn’t know my sister’s friends and how they would react to such a crazy thing.  
I got on the bus and spotted dark blond hair held back in a ponytail. The girl was sitting alone, listening to music. I remembered Lisa telling me that was Rose.  
I went to take the empty seat next to her and she looked at me.

“You didn’t come back, I’m sorry I’ve eaten without you.”

I was relieved because I had already eaten, so I just smiled at her reassuringly.  
“It’s ok, I wasn’t hungry. I’m sorry for taking so long, I had…I had a problem.”  
“Girl problem?”  
“Yeah.”

I lied of course, but she could assume whatever she wanted to I didn’t care. I started beating my lower lip and passed my hand on the fabric of the green dress I was wearing once again.

Rose stayed silent for most of the trip, and it felt awkward to me. My friends were always loud and we would laugh about anything and everything, but those kids were too polite and calm and just annoying. Kids of rich people were so boring.

I checked my phone and read the message I had from Lisa. She was explaining a few things about what I had to expect from everyday life in London, and describing each persons I had to know the name of. That’s how I knew that Rose was actually my cousin, because she was the daughter of Lexa’s big sister, Anya.  
We arrived at the airport in the evening and when I was more and more excited and stressed, everyone was yawning around me. We got on the plane and I tried not to show my fear, because I knew Lisa had already been on a plane plenty of times before even if it was my first time. I took deep breath and closed my eyes as the plane got faster, but couldn’t keep a little surprised cry as we lost contact with the ground. Rose looked at me, her eyebrows lifted, and I just avoided her gaze, gazing at the clouds instead.

I realized I had been sleeping when I woke up a few hours later. We just landed in London and people were beginning to stand up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up properly. I barely reacted when we got out to get on the bus, still sleepy and tired because it was only six in the morning. I didn’t go back to sleep but I struggled to keep my eyes open during the 30 minutes drive we had before we arrived at school. I pressed my nose to the window immediately but I didn’t see her. I got out of the bus, trying to hide my disappointment, when William, one of Lisa’s friend and her neighbor, put his hand on my shoulder to make me turn around. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I tried not to blush because even if that boy was pretty and looked really kind, he was my sister’s friend, and his friend only.

“My mom’s waiting for us. Are you coming ?”

He didn’t wait for me to answer and went to his mother’s car. I went in after him and that expensive car was amazing, but I kept my thoughts for myself because I was supposed to be Lisa and she couldn’t be impressed by those things since she’s used to them.

The drive was silent again, and I was really uncomfortable. I couldn’t tear my eyes from the dark brown hair of the boy, his cute face and his deep blue orbs. We finally arrived and I tried to calm myself down, but William looked at me and I knew he could see how tensed I was.

“Are you okay?”

It was only a whisper but I heard it anyway. I nodded and as his mother went to her house I considered telling him everything for a moment. If my twin sister trusted that cute guy, then maybe…

But my thoughts were stopped when he picked his bag and smiled at me.

“I have to go. See you later Lisa!”

He waved his hand and got back to his home. I sighed deeply and took Lisa’s suitcase, making my way to the door. I opened it and entered, every single part of my body tensed by excitement and fear. What if she didn’t like me? What if she discovered the truth?

All of my apprehensions flew away as she came into my sight, smiling as she spotted me. She came to me and placed a kiss on my forehead, hugging me for a moment.

“How was you trip?”

My voice came a bit shaky but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Good, really.”

She took my suitcase in those strong arms of hers and I followed her into the living room. This was it.

“I missed you Lisa.”  
“I missed you too, mom. More than you could ever imagine...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, and if you have ideas or if you want to see anything happening just tell me :)


	4. Life isn't a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life is not a game, but it's playing with us"  
> Lots of tears, twins bonding, and threats to their secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say, so just enjoy reading and join me at the end for more notes :)

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone than you adore

And love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don’t break it  
Love was made for me and you

Lola

I stopped the music on my phone and sighed. Night had enveloped the city with darkness and I was sitting on Lisa’s enormous bed, looking at the book I found of her childhood photos. I let my fingers brush on that baby’s face on the picture, still unable to realize that it was not me. I turned the pages slowly and the little girl was growing up from one page to the next, blue eyes turning to green and blond golden hair starting to appear on that cute head of hers. My eyes were watering as my smile was widening, so amazed and happy that life allowed me to find her. 

“Lisa? Baby you’re crying, are you ok?”

I turned my head at that voice and saw Lexa entering the bedroom, looking concerned. She sat on the bed and I tried to dry the tears that fell on my face quickly.

“I’m ok, it’s nothing. I was just…nostalgic.”

I showed her the book in my hands and she smiled, almost smirking.

“Are you crying because you think you were a horrible baby?”

It had the power to make me laugh and she joined me. She took me in her strong arms and started rubbing my back, so I put my head in the crook of her neck and tried to remember her nice smell of trees and forest that smelled so much like home.

“I love you. So very much.”

She made me look at her and smiled tenderly.

“I love you more than anything.”

And then I saw some kind of sadness welling up in her eyes, so I decided to change the topic and to keep her attention on the photos because I knew what she was thinking about. Or who, to be more precise.

Lisa

I was playing Mario with Peter on the old but comfortable red sofa in the living room while Clarke was in the kitchen. I couldn’t remember of a time I had so much fun with a friend. I had friends I was very closed to, but they were clearly not the type of persons that would open up to you completely and laugh about absolutely everything with you.

“Cookies guys!”

Clarke came to sit next to us and put a plate of cookies on the table. She watched our game for a few minutes before looking at me, confused but amused.

“You really suck at that game today Lo’! What happened to you?”

Peter laughed loudly and I blushed furiously. I wanted to say I had never played that sort of games before, but it was pretty clear that Lola was a badass Mario player.

“Just tired.”

She smiled a little bit and started playing with my hair, relaxing in the sofa.

“Well it’s a long day at the museum you guys had today. Oh I forgot to ask. Was it any good?”

Peter made a face of pure disgust and my mother chuckled.

“Ok that was pretty clear. What about you honey? Did you like it?”

I smiled at her, but inside I was panicking. Drawing was a passion I had always had, and art was a part of me, but I had no idea if Lola shared that love of art.

“Uh…I don’t know…I kind of like the Starry Night…”

She smiled a little bit but seemed eager to know more.

“And…? Are you not going to give me more? I would have loved to go with you sweetie, you own me details.”

I swallowed hard and I knew that was stupid but I was so scared.

“Well, I like drawing.”  
“Oh yeah, really?”

I looked at her, expecting to see the surprise on her face, but she was smirking.

“No joke. Everyone already knows that.”

I sighed in relief and relaxed again.

“Yeah, of course I love art.”

It just felt so good to have someone in this world that could understand each and every part of you because they felt the same way. I felt a wave of happiness take control of me and I did something neither of us were expecting. I cracked under the pressure of the too many feelings I encountered since I met Lola, and broke into sobs.

“Lola are you okay?”

She took me in her arms and hugged me tightly, rubbing my back and passing her fingers in my hair tenderly.

“Yeah…’told you, I’m just tired.”

We separated and I dried my tears with my hands, smiling at her reassuringly.

“It’s weird.”

I turned to look at Peter and frowned. I had forgotten that he was here.

“What is?”  
“Your acting today! You ask strange questions, you cry freely and for no reason but I have never seen you cry before, you suddenly have a strange English accent, but most of all you can’t even beat me at Mario!”

I avoided his gaze and stood up.

“I think you should leave. I will get some rest.”

I didn’t dare to look at their confused and worried faces before I left, running to the bedroom and locking the door. I sit on the floor, my back against the door, and closed my eyes. I almost got caught.

Lola

“Hey what’s up?”

I just picked up my phone and Lisa was calling me.

“Nothing special actually, but I’m afraid Peter is on the edge of discovering that I’m not you. And if he tells mum about his worries…She’ll know.”  
“Of course it has to be Peter.”

I laughed a little bit because my best friend was the best guy that had ever dared to talk to me but he could really be too smart and annoying. She didn’t laugh with me thought, and I knew she was really worried.

“Hey please listen to me. It’s okay. Just stay away from him, I’ll fix everything when we meet again.”  
“I don’t wanna ruin your relationship…”  
“”You won’t, it’s strong I promise. Just don’t be too rude, ok?”  
“Ok…”  
“So. What did you do with mum today?”  
“I played Mario with Peter actually.”  
“Oh shit! Did you win?”  
“Not really…”  
“That’s why he’s suspicious, I’m a god at that game.”

She chuckled a little bit this time and it made me smile.

“What about you?”  
“I kind of find your photos album.”  
“Kind of?”  
“Yeah…Maybe I looked at it. A little bit.”  
“Ok…And so?”  
“It’s really amazing. I mean…I couldn’t bring myself to believe that the girl on the photos wasn’t me, I still can’t!”  
“I know exactly what you’re talking about. So you like art? Badass Mario player likes drawing?”

I could clearly hear the smirk in her voice. I answered playfully at her teasing.

“Shut up you dork.”  
“Don’t worry I’m not judging you. Actually I do love art too, and man could say I’m quite good at it…”  
“Then that makes two of us. I’m sure my drawings are better thought.”

We laughed loudly and I sighed when we were done. I almost jumped on my feet when I heard the knock on my door.

“Miss Woods, dinner is ready. You shall join you mother downstairs.”  
“Yeah Martin I’m coming!”

I waited for him to go away.

“I still can’t believe there’s a butler. It almost disgusts me how rich you are!”

She chuckled a little bit, sadly thought.

“Yeah…But that’s not fair. I’d rather share all of that money with you and mum.”  
“Nomon…?”  
“It means mother in Trigedasleng.”  
“Trigeda what?”  
“Nomon’s native language. Anyway, I’ll explain this to you one day but I gotta go right now, mum is calling me to set the table. Bye!”  
“Yeah, bye. I’ll call you soon.”

I hanged up and put my phone back in my pocket, heading downstairs.

Lisa

The next day in the morning I woke up early and mum was still sleeping, giving me a chance to explore the house. I was looking for Lola’s album, and since it wasn’t in her room I was searching in the living room. As I was putting some papers that fell while I was searching back into their place, when I saw it. 

I took it and went to the sofa. I opened it, and on the first page there was a photo of Lola when she was two years old. But when I turned the page, my eyes went wild.   
The little girl on the photo looked exactly the same, but my name was written under the picture. Clarke hadn’t forget about me. I kept turning the pages, not even aware of the tears falling down my face again, and could see the evolution of the two girls every year, photos put side by side to compare the identical faces. I felt a watery smile grow on my face as I turned the page where we were 7, because she had her hair cut short and a red cap on her head while I had intricate braids in my long hair. So different and so alike.

I couldn’t help myself but think that Lola was much more like Lexa, and that I was more like Clarke. She was sportive and strong, she knew what she wanted, a born-leader, self-confident and badass. I was the sensible one, wanting to help people, smiling and friendly, the one that hated to be alone. She was night and I was day, she was the strong twin and I was the weak one. Life was clearly playing with us.

I was so absorbed by the photos that I didn’t hear Clarke arrive in the living room, rubbing her eyes and still wearing pajamas.

“Hey honey did you sleep w…”

She stopped moving when she saw what was in my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the cliff xD  
> Tell me what you think!


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola drops the bomb to Lexa, while Clarke has to explain to her daughter what the photos she has found are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not convinced about this chapter, I wanted to do better, but after writing it like 8 times all over again...I don't know, it's been too long since I updated so here we go, I hope it's okay.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lisa

 

She stopped moving when she saw what was in my hands. Time went still as I froze too.

After long minutes of her avoiding my gaze and twisting her fingers nervously, pain and resignation on her face, she finally came to sit next to me carefully, taking deep breaths to prepare herself.

I decided to lie and to make her think I didn’t know anything about my twin.

“So…What is this?”

Her eyes finally met mine and I could see her hesitating.

“How…How did you find this? Did you search in my things?”

I swallowed and didn’t answer, just because I didn’t know what to say in my defense without her discovering who I really was.

“Ok...So…What do you think it is?”

“I don’t know actually. Who is Lisa?”

My own name was foreign on my tongue, and I saw her tense a bit more - if that was possible.

“It’s…complicated you know sweetheart. This is something we need to talk about. But I wasn’t ready yet I just…You’re still so young and I thought I still had time and…”

She was sobbing at that time and I took her in my embrace.

“It’s okay. I can take it. Just tell me what all of this means. Please.”

She looked up when I pleaded. She traced the contour of my cheek with her fingertips tenderly.

“When did my baby become so mature?”

“Please mother do not avoid the subject I need to know what’s going on.”

“Mother?”

She pulled away a little bit and frowned.

“You never call me that…”

“Uh…Yeah…It’s just…Oh come on please stop avoiding the subject!”

She sighed and closed her eyes for a second.

“Your sister. Lisa’s your sister.”

“Sister? Are sisters supposed to be so alike?”

I was trying to look surprised but I knew I wasn’t doing a very good job. She looked at me suspiciously.

“That’s because you are twins. But sweetheart, things are really complicated, you need to understand that…Lisa belongs to Lexa, and you belong with me. That’s how we worked things out after the divorce.”

“This is disgusting! Why?”

“Please try not to judge me before you know everything. We were young, everything was happening so fast, I was kind of lost…”

I sighed and let my head fall forward as I started massaging my forehead slowly, trying to get rid of the headache I had because of my efforts to hide the secret. She studied my face for a while, figuring out how felt about it all, and suddenly frowned. 

“You don’t seem to be really surprised about the fact that you have a twin sister. I think it’s a big deal…”

“Yeah…I kind of assumed what you’re admitting right now when I saw the photos…”

I knew she didn’t believe me totally but since she didn’t have any other explanation, she accepted that one. She sighed and she looked so fragile in this moment that I could clearly see the emotions fighting in her eyes. I just cuddled up into her, putting my head on her shoulder and inhaling her smell. It was so comforting, it was like home. Of course Lexa’s smell was home too, and those too were so different, but they completed each other. I knew I shouldn’t, but I started thinking about what my family could look like if they were back together. We could live in Nomon’s big house in London, I would share my room with Lola, and our mothers wouldn’t have those sad looks on their faces anymore. Clarke’s breathing became regulate and deeper, indicating she was asleep, and I brought my head further in the crook of her neck, letting the pictures I imagined about our family in a happy future take me into sleep.

 

Clarke

 

I waited for Lisa to go to school before I took two of the pictures in the book (the one where they were seven) and put it in an envelope with a note:

 

“Lola found this. She knows. I had to tell her.  
-Clarke”

 

I posted it to Lexa and then spent the day at home, taking some time away from work to think and to make peace with the fact that Lola knew.  
She had been acting weirdly lately. I knew she was growing up and everything, but really, there was something about her that was different. And I wanted to know what.

 

Lola

 

I was so nervous since Lisa had texted me that mum had explained her everything. It was the last day of school before summer holidays, and I knew we had to get back to our houses. Which meant I had to tell Lexa. I took my phone and sent a message to Lisa.

“I’m telling her tonight.”

I didn’t wait to see her answer and put the pone back into my pocket, going downstairs. In went in the living room where Lexa was sitting on the white and modern sofa, glasses on, reading a literature book.

“Hey sweetie what’s up?”

She looked up to me and when she saw how serious I was, she put down her book and took of her glasses, turning to face me and taking my hand.

“You can tell me you know. Whatever it is that bothers you, I’m here.”

I didn’t know how to put it, so I just tried to make her understand.

“I need to leave.”

“What do you mean?”

She frowned and I swallowed, lowering my eyes.

“Lisa please look at me, what do you mean?”

“Lisa, that’s it. I need to go join her.”

“Uh? What is it? Explain please, you’re confusing.”

“She may or may not be in America right now…”

I could see Lexa trying to understand very hard, but the look in her eyes told me she didn’t get it.  
I spoke very fast and barely loudly enough for her to hear me.

“She has been in America for a few days with her mother Clarke Griffin…”

Nomon stopped breathing when she heard that name.

“You…You know about that? Your sibling?”

“Yeah…Actually I-“

I swallowed and lowered my eyes, I was so nervous.

“I kind of…met her. At the museum.”

“You met her?”

You could see her panicking a little bit, so you just held her hands tightly.

“I met Lisa at the museum nomon.”

“Lisa? But…You’re…I don’t understand…You are…”

“I…I wanted to meet you, and she wanted to meet mum...” 

“Oh my god…”

Thant’s when she lost her control, letting all the tears she was holding back fall freely down her face. 

“So we just…switched places…”

“I can’t believe it…Is that a dream? Are you…are you…”

She placed her palm on my cheek looking straight into my eyes.

“Lola?”

I nodded as my own tears joined hers. She closed her eyes and hugged me, it just felt as the first time and I was so relieved.

“Are you mad?”

“I couldn’t be mad even if I was trying to... I love you so much Lola. I always have. I promise.”

A wave of relief took possession of my body and I let my guard down, letting myself fall in her embrace and my head rest on her shoulder.  
We cried in each other’s arms until sleep took over us, and it felt so good not to hide anymore.

 

The next morning

 

Lola

 

I opened my eyes, slowly. Some sunlight had passed into the room, and I could hear the world waking up outside. It was just me, the birds singing, the bed, and my head on the pillow. I decided I wouldn’t get up all day, burying my nose even further under the sheets. I sighed, enjoying the warmth I was in, feeling so good and so comfortable…Just heaven. I was about to close my eyes once again, but…Nomon came rushing into the room.

“Lis-Lola ?? Why are you not ready? The bus will be here in like five minutes!”

My eyes widened and I sat suddenly. Of course I was supposed to go to school today. I got out of the bed, and I realized I had forgotten to put the alarm on my phone to wake up. 

Silly me. 

I started to search in my sister’s closet and I wanted to hurry so much that I started throwing at the floor everything that passed in my hands.

“Do you want some help?”

I turned around and saw the smirk on Lexa’s face.

“Not funny. That’s not even my closet, how can I be efficient?”

She came and helped me find something to wear and the whole time I could see her not so discretely gazing at me like she was afraid I would disappear. She went downstairs to prepare my lunch as I changed. I joined her and took the bag, kissed her cheek and runned outside but I heard her before closing the door.

“When you come back, we’ll speak. It’s time to switch you girls back.”

I felt my chest grow heavy at the thought, but I ignored the feeling for now and got on the bus.

 

Lisa

 

I got back from school pretty early since two teachers were missing, and headed straight back home to call Lola.  
I got into her room and took my phone, dialing her number.

“Hey what’s up?”

“Did you tell her?”

“Hello to you too.”

“Yeah sorry hello. I’ve been stressing out all day.”

“I told her, and it went well. Relax.”

I sighed audibly and she chuckled a bit.

“You stress too much girl! You should have a nap or something. Oh and I almost forgot, nomon wants to talk with me about…well…switching back.”

I felt the colours draining out of my face.

“I…I don’t want too…I didn’t even tell mummy yet!”

“I know, but you’ll have to at some point, and now that nomon knows, we’re not alone to make the decisions anymore…”

I sat on the bed.

“Yeah. Ok. Bye.”

I hanged up and threw my phone other the room. I knew my voice sounded cold and shaky but I was so upset. I didn’t know how to handle this, I wasn’t ready yet, and I was forced to face it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	6. Skype session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa can't get herself to tell Clarke  
> Clarke's still in love with Lexa  
> Lexa initiates a skype session and gets to see the two girls at the same moment for the first time in years  
> Lola thinks she's the shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, it's not perfect I know.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lisa

 

It was around 3 am and I was lying on the bed in the darkness of the room, still fully clothed, listening to music, empty minded.

 

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

 

I was staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out how I would explain things to my mother, and thinking about what would happen. What if we actually switched back? What if I just got back to London with Nomon and we would all have to get back to our lives? Life was too complicated. I didn’t want to think about it, it was too painful, but I couldn’t help myself.

 

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world

 

I closed my eyes for a minute, trying to soothe my painful tensed body and my over tired eyes, but I just frowned when I focused on my sore and exhausted bones. 

 

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
And to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me  
I stood up slowly, rubbing my eyes, and went to take some water in the kitchen. Everything was quiet, all I could hear was the noise of the water falling in my glass. I yawned and started drinking. I sat at the table and felt my tears finally come down on my cheeks. I was so stressed and so fearful, I really needed to end that.   
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world, mad world

 

Lola

 

It was finally the weekend, but I couldn’t feel as relieved as I wanted to. I was doing the homeworks Lisa’s been given when what had to happen happened, and Nomon knocked on the door.  
I let her enter with a sad smile on my lips, knowing what she wanted to discuss.

“So…You wanted to talk.”

She nodded and went to sit on my bed. I joined her, settling next to her, turning to face her. I noticed the laptop she had brought into the room.

“What are we doing with this?”

She placed it into her lap.

“We’re going to contact your sister. We have to organize your travels.”

I sighed and watched her log herself on skype. She searched for her daughter’s contact and called her.

As the call went on and the music started, we were silent, and I felt my stomach knot.

I thought Lisa wasn’t going to answer when suddenly se did, and her tired face appeared on the screen. Nomon looked at me, and then at her, and she kept silent as her eyes filled up with tears.

Lisa smiled a little bit but I could see how anxious she was.

“Hey nomon.”

“Hey baby… How are you doing?”

“Good, really, I promise.”

I smirked at her.

“I told you to stop stressing girl. You should take your older sister’s advice, I’m awesome.”

She showed her tongue out to me and I laughed lightly, feeling our mother’s gaze on us as she watched the exchange.

“You don’t even know which one of us was born first.”

“It has to be me, I’m the cool one.”

Lexa giggled and shook her head.

“Lisa’s the older one.”

I turned bright red and hided my face in one of the pillow as I heard Lisa laugh loudly.

“I may be overstressed but you, GIRL, are overconfident.”

It was my turn to show my tongue playfully.

“Ok girls let’s focus for a minute.”

The funny mood died pretty quickly and the air got back to its previous heavy state.

“Does Clarke know?”

I turned to look at my sister who started playing with her hands.

“Hum…Not yet.”

“Well Lisa you have to tell her.”

“I know nomon it’s just…She’s so emotionally fragile I don’t want to break her further…”

I frowned.

“What do you mean ‘fragile’? She’s the most full of life woman I could ever meet!”

Lexa looked at me with some kind of sadness and nostalgia hidden behind her small smile.

Lisa sighed deeply.

“Yeah she is, but I found a book with photos of you and me recently and she caught me while I was looking at them…And so I had to pretend I didn’t know what it was, she had to explain it all to me, she ended up crying and is really acting different since. I don’t know her very well, I mean, I met her like two weeks ago, what am I supposed to do to soothe her?”

“That’s how she’s been acting every single time I tried to make her speak about my other mother. She protected herself by being distant but I could clearly see it affected her.”

Lexa was looking away, clearly holding up her feelings. She focused back on us after a few minutes.

“Tell her today honey. We’ll switch you two back tomorrow.”

Lisa’s sad expression mirrored mine and we stared into each other’s eyes, having a silent conversation I couldn’t quite describe, before we said good bye.

Nomon looked at me, tears in her eyes, and hugged me tight.

“I love you. All of you. So so much.”

I knew she could have said “both of you” or “the two of you” but she said “all of you”. Maybe she wasn’t’ aware that she did, but clearly she was still so much in love with her ex-wife.

 

Lisa

 

I woke up quite late the next morning, but I wasn’t in lola’s bed.

I was still in the kitchen, sitting on the chair, my head uncomfortably resting on the table. I stood up and groaned, everything in my body was even sorer. I was going to get back into my room to put some clothes on when Clarke arrived in the kitchen, still in her pajamas, her hair all messy.

“Hey sweetie.”

“Hi.”

She sat down and yawned.

“Did you sleep well?”

“I fell asleep in the kitchen.”

She looked surprised but didn’t answer, choosing to full her bowl with milk instead.

“So…We need to go to the airport today around 3 pm.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Why?

“It’s as surprise, for your birthday.”

She would turn 30 in a few days, so I used it as an excuse.

“Okay, if you want to go we can, but you know I hate surprises.”

“You’ll love this one. I promise.”

And I really hopped I was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Two more chapters to go, but there will be a sequel.


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

So.

Guys.

3x07.

I'm not going to say how much I'm destroyed, because every single Clexa shipper surely is. I just wanted to say that I'm not giving up on this fandom neither am I giving up on this fic, even if last chapter didn't get any real reaction...  
It might take a little longer (time for me to heal enough to write about that cinamon roll without crying) but I will update :)

Ste yuj Clexa shippers.

May we meet again.


	8. Ai hod yu in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good aspect of being twins is that people can't tell who is who for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be more angsty, but after what happened, I just wanted some fluff. That's what I came up with, I hope it's okay guys :)

Outsider point of view

The airport was crowded when Clarke and Lisa arrived. Lisa discretely sent a message to Lola to ask where they were, and headed to the landing area. She went to sit and waited, nervous as hell, while her mother checked her phone and answered her messages.

Lexa and Lola had just landed and were waiting to present their passports. Lexa was clearly the anxious one, her hands shaking as she gave her identity card. Lola gave her a reassuring smile.

“They’re waiting for us.”

They went through the corridors and arrived in the main hall, but there were so many people and they were tired from the long travel. 

“I need to go to the toilets. Keep the suitcases, and stay right here, I don’t want you to get lost.”

Lexa left the girl standing right there. She waited a few minutes when she saw two familiar blond heads from afar, the silhouettes of her mother and sister sitting on a bench in front of her. She took the suitcases and went to them, smiling widely as her sister lifted her head and saw her. Lisa stood up and ran, smashing into her sister and hugging her so tightly that neither of them could breathe. As Lola returned the hug, she saw Clarke looking at them with wide eyes, her face so pale and her mouth forming an o. She would have found her mother’s expression funny if the situation was any different.

They separated and Clarke stood up slowly as Lisa turned around to face their mother too. They hold each other’s hand, waiting for the blond to react.  
Clarke looked at Lisa, then at Lola, and then at Lisa again. Her eyes watered as she fixed her eyes on Lola.

“Lisa?”

“No…No I’m Lola mum.”

She frowned.

“Don’t try and confuse me I know you’re not. You”

And she pointed her finger at Lisa

“Are Lola. These are the clothes you are wearing today, and you didn’t left my side from the moment we woke up this morning.”

“That’s because Lisa was with you from this morning until now. Actually, she has been living with you for two weeks now.”

“What?”

“They switched places.”

Everyone turned their gazes when Lexa’s voice was heard behind the twins.

“And I bet Lisa didn’t tell you. She was supposed to, but she was afraid of your reaction and since she’s known you for a short amount of time she didn’t know how to handle all of this.”

Sure Lexa was affected by seeing Clarke again, she felt a million of old butterflies coming back full force in her stomach at the view of those beloved blue eyes, but she made a point to hide it very well.  
Clarke just stared at her, shock written all over her face, not bothering to ruin the moment with talking. They were all reunite for the first time after ten years. It was mesmerizing.  
The blonde woman focused back on her daughters after a while, and put her hands on one cheek of each girls. She didn’t know she was crying until she felt the tears burn her face.

“I can’t believe you two are together. It’s amazing.”

She wasn’t aware of Lexa’s heart eyes on her, but hell they were obvious.

 

***

 

The four of them went to have coffee, and even if it was painfully awkward for the twins, Clarke and Lexa were in their own world. It was the first time they got to have both of their daughters at the same time and yet, they were gazing into each other’s eyes, speaking about everything and anything so naturally that they looked like two women who had been married for 10 years.  
Clarke put her coffee down on the table.

“Okay girls that was very nice, but I’m still pissed off. You can’t just do that, switch places and not tell anyone!”

Lexa smirked because she had said to their daughter that she wasn’t upset at all, proud of her own reaction.

“Yeah, but it’s okay we forgive you. I love being with the two of you, and your mother does too. So let’s make things clear: we’re getting back to London, Lisa, and Lola’s staying here, but during holidays you’ll get to see each other and to be with me on one week and with Clarke on the other. Is that okay with everyone?”

 

Lola 

 

I turned to look at Lisa as she turned to look at me, and our eyes met. Her smile mirrored mine when I could see she had had the same idea as I had.  
She nodded and my grin became evil, as we linked our little fingers under the table to make the deal.

 

***

 

Lola

 

We were back in mom’s house, our mothers speaking downstairs.  
Lisa was braiding my hair to make them look like hers, the way Lexa usually made her hair. I couldn’t believe how much we looked alike, and I was pretty sure if I wasn’t one of us I wouldn’t know who was who.  
We were dressed the same way, because we had two dresses that were really ugly but at least they were the same. The fabric was jean, it was blue with a large pocket on the chest. We were also wearing black leggings and boots.  
She went to look at herself in the mirror, and I joined her. We smiled, looking zt ourselves and at each other.  
I turned to face her.

“This is gonna work.”

 

***

 

Clarke

 

I was sitting in the living room, a cup of coffee in my hands, and I couldn’t believe Lexa was there, sitting in front of me with a cup of tea. It was so much like a dream.  
Her eyes were still the same. As green and deep as Lola’s. And Lisa’s, of course. Her features still so beautiful, her sharp jawline, her high cheeks. Her hair was still braided as always, curly dark hair resting on her strong shoulders. She was talking, but I couldn’t focus on what she was saying, too distracted by that voice I had missed so much.

Suddenly she stopped looking at me and I followed her gaze. The twins were standing in the center of the room, big evil and excited smiles on their lovely faces.  
One of them put her hands on her hips.

“So, Lexa you want to leave with Lisa right?”

Lexa looked at the other twin.

“Right. So you are Lola, and she’s Lisa?”

She looked back at the one who had talked.

The one who hadn’t talked yet smirked, arching an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, I don’t really know actually…”

Of course. They were playing with us. How lucky we were.

“Ok girls stop that. Lexa’s leaving in like ten minutes.”

Three pairs of green eyes suddenly looked at me and I felt like disappearing.

Lexa cleared her throat.

“Come on Lisa.”

The two smiled even wider and answered at the same time.

“Yes nomon?”

I sighed, and rubbed my front head. Why did we have kids anyway?

I looked at Lexa and she had a small smile that told me she knew what I was thinking. I smiled back, before turning my attention back on the girls.  
I stood up and went to look directly at their faces. I knew Lola was fiercer and more impolite from what I had noticed on the change of behavior that last two weeks. One of them stood straighter than the other, more confidence on her face, while the other seemed to have more kindness and to be shyer.  
I pointed to the confident one.

“You are Lola.”

She lifted her shoulders.

“How can you be sure of that? It would be a shame to bring the wrong one in London, wouldn’t it?”

I turned to look at Lexa, who had an indescribable look on her face.

She stood up too.

“Okay girls, go upstairs your mom and I have to talk.”

She smiled a little bit at them and looked at them while they left, holding hands and giggling.  
She then sighed deeply and closed her eyes, before swallowing. She always did that when she was emotional.  
I couldn’t help it, I put my right hand on her shoulder as a comforting move. She opened her eyes and looked right into my soul, gazing inside of me deeper than anyone ever had.

She put her hand above mine before kissing my palm.

“Clarke.”

I nodded slowly, telling her to continue.

“We were young. Very young. Too young.”

I nodded again, feeling tears welling up into my eyes.

She took a deep breathe.

“And we couldn’t do this. It was too soon. But…I have tried. Tried so hard to forget, to move on. I wish I could hate you for cheating on me with Finn, but I can’t. I’m not able to hate you.”

I felt a tear fall down my cheek and she took it tenderly with her finger.

“I know this is crazy. Totally insane. We haven’t seen each other for ten years, our daughters were raised seperatly and I don’t want them to get false hope if we don’t work…I mean…Uh forget I s…”

“Lexa.”

She closed her eyes. I cupped her face and she looked at me again. I was the one to talk this time.

“I still love you, Lexa. I’m sorry. So so sorry. For everything. More than I could ever make you understand. I thought you had cheated on me with Costia…I was so jealous…And so young, so afraid to be engaged…”

“Shhh…”

She put one of her warm hands on my cheek and stroked it with her long fingers, I shuddered. She placed her front head on mine, linking our fingers.

“Ai hod yu in, Klark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last, and the epilogue. Lots of fluff coming :)
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Funny moments. Love. Fluff. Family. Fluff. Cuteness. Fluffy fluff.  
> Basically that's the chapter, but I needed to write it that way, it helped me :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, fluff: Basically that's the chapter, but I needed to write it that way, it helped me :)

Epilogue

6 years later

Lisa

Seriously, yesterday was the second best party of my life. I can’t believe I’m eighteen thought. Lola made me drink so much I had the biggest hangover of my life this morning, but it was so worth it.  
She throws a sock at me.

“Hey girl, stop dreaming, mom said they would come back at 2 pm and it’s already 1 pm. We better hurry up, this house is a mess.”

I roll my eyes and she shows me her tongue.

“You’re such a child Lo’.”

She throws another sock and I leave the room to go fix the kitchen mess.  
An hour later, we hear the door open, and nomon enters. She has on her face the bigger smile I have ever seen, and I have known her since forever.

“What is it?”

She looks at me and smiles even wider.  
Our mothers married two years after the reunion. It was the best party of my life (yeah that’s why the party of last night is only the second). So emotional, so romantic, so full of love, so clexa.  
We all live in Australia now. Both our mother’s families live here, and we’re done with living far from the ones we love.  
Octavia and Lincoln’s son, Peter, practically lives here. He’s like a brother to us.  
And Lydia too. Well, no, not my sister. I shouldn’t, I know, she’s my friend, but well…I kind of like her. Like, really really like her.  
William moved in Australia too. He’s so in love with my sister, and she’s so in love with him that it makes me sick. I don’t have a best friend anymore. I hate him.

Okay that’s not true. 

I don’t talk with Rose anymore, the distance thing is not working very well, and she had never been much of a friend. But nomon has kept her friendship with Indra, Rose’s mother.

Clarke arrives behind her wife with a smile as big as Lexa’s. The brunette goes behind the blonde and put her arms around her waist.

“Ok…That’s weird. LOLA! COME HERE I THINK SOMETHING’S UP.”

Clarke frowns.

“You have to stop shouting like that.”

Lola arrives soon after, standing next to me.  
Lexa clears her throat.

“So, girls…We have something to tell you.”

I look at my twin sister, and she does the same. We move our gazes back on them at the exact same moment, and that makes mom laugh a little.  
“I just turned 34, and Lexa’s 35. So we kind of thought that…uh…That’s really awkward I hate it.”

Lexa laughes and kisses her head.

“We thought that if we wanted our family to get bigger we had to do it now. And so that’s it. Our family is getting bigger.”

My eyes widen and I look at Lola, who is looking back at me with wide eyes too.

“No way!”

“Seriously?”

“Oh my god!”

 

Clarke

 

Lexa places her hands possessively on my stomach and rests her chin on my shoulder, as I put my hands on top of hers.  
I close my eyes, sighing happily and taking in the scent of the love of my life before announcing clearly.

“We’re pregnant.”

 

***

4 years later

 

Clarke sits on the beach, her pencil and canvas in her hands, peacefully drawing. Her hand traces the silhouettes of five girls running on the sand happily.  
Lexa was chasing Eliza, while Alycia was in the water with her big sisters. Clarke met her wife’s gaze and smiled. 

She couldn’t believe they had twins again. Two identical girls, again. Alycia and Eliza had dark curly hair, but the bluest eyes ever. They were 3 years old now, and so full of life.

A little cry gets her attention back on the tiny baby lying next to her. She picks the boy up in her arms, and nurses him, stroking his cheeks, passing her hands in his dark blond hair. He feeds slowly and looks at his mom with his big blue-green eyes.

She smiles at him. A few minutes later he falls asleep again, and the rest of the family joins them to eat. Alycia gives Clarke a wet hug and the blonde cries out because of the cold water, before tickling her daughter. Lexa smiles at the sight, Eliza in her arms. She comes to sit next to her wife and puts the brunette down before hugging Clarke. She kisses her, telling her how grateful she is they’re so happy all together with her touch, how much she loves her.

“Gross!”

Clarke looks at Lola and lifts an eyebrow, smirking.

“You think you’re not gross with William?”

“No! We’re cute. You two are old.”

She smirks too. Lisa playfully punches her sister on the shoulder.

“No way. You can’t be cute. My friend and my sister. I hate it.”

Lola’s mouth forms an o as she laughs loudly.

“YOU are telling ME that? Who’s the one dating MY best friend Lydia in secret because she’s too fucking afraid to come out even if she has two lesbian mothers?”

Lisa turns bright red.

“Oh my god I hate you.”

Clarke laughs loudly and Lexa smiles adorably, amused. The blonde woman kisses her son’s fore head before replying.

“First of all, we’re not old. Second, I’m bisexual, not lesbian, and yes that’s different. And finally…Well, I already knew about Lydia.”

Lexa looks at Clarke, shock written all over her face.

“And you didn’t tell me?”

Clarke kisses her again, smirking.

“Nope.”

Lexa shakes her head slowly, still grinning. She looks at her son in her lover’s arms and smiles at him. She takes him slowly in her arms not to wake him up, and focuses on him. She no longer hears Alycia and Eliza arguing about who is the prettiest princess ever even if they look exactly the same, or Clarke saying Lisa and Lydia’s ship name should be Lisia when Lola prefers Lydisa. She just enjoys being here with the persons she loves the most, her baby sleeping in her arms, her wife sitting next to her, her daughters laughing around them.

She puts a dark blond curl behind a tiny ear and a single happy tear falls down her cheek.

“Welcome to the family, Jake Woods-Griffin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone single personn who has suscribed, read, left kudos and commented this story, I love you all :) It means a lot to me!  
> I will probably post new clexa stories since as I said before I'm not giving up on that ship and fandom!  
> About this story, do you guys want me to write a sequel? I'd be okay with leaving it like that, but if you want me to, tell me, I'll consider it ;) If yes, what would you like to see happenning?
> 
> Clexakru forever.
> 
> May we meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if ou enjoy the story so far, and if you'd like more ! I'll continue if some people are interested to read the next chapter.


End file.
